


【wolfstar/犬狼】巴别塔

by DarthAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: * 高中au，观感不强烈，ooc，玩的很烂的类意识流，旧文重发，无阅读顺序，也许不再更了
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

(刚进门，莱姆斯见到了他的室友。)

——————————

莱姆斯拖着箱子进来的的时候吵醒了西里斯。虽然这么说，但西里斯睡得并不深，事实上，他自己都不能分辨，在听到潮湿的木门发出吱嘎的响声前，自己是睡着了还是在脑海中回顾着皇后乐队的金曲。但接下来他听到了轮子划过木板的声音，这使得他整个清醒过来。他倒不怕小偷，这里想当然也不会有小偷闯入，至于本校的学生，他们没什么好偷的。西里斯稍微抬起眼睛，看见一个身影小心地关上了宿舍门——他还不知道门边的玄机——然后在客厅里解开行李箱的锁。

西里斯从床上跳起来，走到客厅里开灯。莱姆斯似乎被吓着了，他没想到对方还醒着。担心也许是自己吵醒了对方，他首先发言：“不好意思...也许我动作太大了。”

“这没关系。”西里斯走到冰箱前，拿出半瓶啤酒，夸张的关门动作使得瓶中的液体溅出到地板上。“我讨厌室友。我告诉过他们。”莱姆斯被这种大胆的发言吓到了，他先前得到过警告，这位“麻烦和矛盾的本体”（按照校长的原话），不会好相处。他略微思考了一会儿对方的寓意，最终打算埋下头，放下行李箱，拿出今晚的必需品。至少对方还没表示抗议。

“拉上灯。”西里斯在转身把自己关入房间时小声咕哝到，“现在是凌晨。”他在抱怨莱姆斯，而他手中已经见底的啤酒传达着相反的讯息。他早就清醒了，或者说同白天应有的一样的迷糊。西里斯把酒瓶甩向房间另一头的垃圾桶。酒瓶把垃圾桶砸倒了，自己却落在一方干净的地毯边缘，剩余的液体在羊毛毯上泛着泡。莱姆斯这才有余地打量这间客厅，相当不整洁。这使他想起了自己在德克萨斯的家。当然，此处没有发臭的披萨和香烟。庆幸的同时他知道，一定是有人——他室友以外的人——清扫的结果。然后他推开门，扑面而来的是夹杂着潮湿泥土气息的烟味，相比自己家里萦绕着经久不散的那种要高档一些，至少不那么呛鼻。可依旧难闻。莱姆斯撇过头去，听到对方的咒骂声，这才记得拉下大厅的灯绳。趁着一点清晨的日光，他看见对方正坐在窗台上吸烟，点着的烟头一点点化成灰烬，然后任由它从手中掉落在地上，掉落在成堆的烟蒂中。


	2. Chapter 2

(想与不想属于哲学范畴。)

——————————

莱姆斯将身子向一边侧去，这样能很巧妙地躲开西里斯。“今天你没去参加皮艇训练。”他扯出了脑海里最近的一个话题。

“我当然知道，因为那时我们在一起。”西里斯显得不耐烦，很快他又恢复了那种索然无味的表情，但手却没有收回。他没有反应，而是在等待莱姆斯的下一个表现。莱姆斯于是提起了雷古勒斯，“上次见着的那个男孩，他这次没来。”这下西里斯收回了手。他并不打算回答，便又坐回了床上，摸出一根烟。莱姆斯知道起效果了。他反复念叨着这个词。起效果了。可是境况没有缓和。他厌恶这种沉闷的气氛，也许觉得闷的只有自己一个人。西里斯不会在乎任何事，任何事。他想着透气，却不敢离开床。这时他很容易联想到过去。在同样沉闷的房间里传来粗俗的叫骂的声音。莱姆斯把这种情绪带到了现在，此刻他脑子里完全不剩性和一切与之相关的东西。事实上，他最开始也没有去想那个危险的词汇。他盯着西里斯拿着烟的手，想象着那双手仍停留在自己身上，然后向下。莱姆斯渴望他的爱抚，他想在那双手的挑弄下达到高潮。他不是没有幻想过这种时刻，la petite mort，小小的死亡。但他知道放纵自己的后果。这不是微小的，而是直接对自己人生的扼杀。他能想象着掐断自己的脖颈。这带来了一种恐怖的快感。也许他的表情没有得到良好的控制，西里斯转过头来，厌恶地看着莱姆斯。烟灰还是和往常一样掉在地上。

“你真恶心。”西里斯叼起烟，又不带着厌恶地打量莱姆斯。好像对方经由他上一句话洗礼成了无罪的孩童。

“我不是那个想上自己室友的人。”莱姆斯捡起地上的课本。他在说违心的话。实际上，两个人之中唯一想上对方的是他自己。西里斯哼了一声，把头别过去，这让莱姆斯感到更加不自在。但气氛缓和了很多，他走出了房间。

“这不一样。”西里斯靠在洗手池边，“你呼吸。你一直在呼吸，不能停歇。但你不会想着去呼吸，也就是说，你不想。”

“我想，我想的。”莱姆斯把脸泡在水里，廉价杜松子酒的味道好像从体内冒了出来，在头顶汇聚并把他淹没。他的耳边又出现了吵杂的，夹杂着酒瓶击打木板门的叫骂声。他感到不能呼吸，可是痛苦不是从胸腔传来，而是从十指。莱姆斯抬头，这才发现自己抓水槽抓得有点紧，指甲抠住了陶瓷，有被折断的危险。

“怪胎。”

莱姆斯的脸又开始疼。他用凉水冲洗，用洗脸作掩护。可是没有效果，水哗啦的声音反而更让他心烦。这时他能看见西里斯，他的脑后有一双眼睛，直视着西里斯的。莱姆斯不再冲水，把挂着水珠的脸暴露在空气里。他不抬头，因为他能看见西里斯，通过镜子，通过背后的眼睛。他又闻到了杜松子酒的味道，他站在镜子前，身子挡住了后面的盥洗室的门。这时他听见水还在流。


	3. Chapter 3

(莱姆斯站在门口。喧嚣的重金属音乐夹杂着舞曲，从房间各处的播放台传来。）

——————————

莱姆斯伸手接过詹姆递过来的酒杯，灯光下，橙色的冰块浸在杯中三分之一紫红色的液体里。他看见自己的手也被光打上了彩色的横道。“这是什么？”他不想显得扫兴，但出于安全考虑，还是向全屋最有可能给出接近真相的答案的人问道。

“哦，我怎么会知道。”詹姆挥了挥手，“他们在那里负责加工。”他伸手指向屋外，泳池旁的桌子边有一组男女，正把手里不同样式的酒倒进一个大碗里。“混合潘趣，我想。说不定还有酒精之外的成分。”莱姆斯顺着手指看过去，一对男女毫无顾忌地接起吻来，手中的酒瓶被随意放置在桌子上。半瓶朗姆跌落在草丛中。或许地上那些水渍的酒精含量要高于超市里的调兑酒饮。莱姆斯试探性地抿了一小口，各种程度的苦和辣混在一起，他吐了吐舌头。詹姆察觉到了这表情，把自己手中的那杯饮尽，扭着眉毛不赞同地看向对面。“老天，你们快把客厅里的酒架搬空了，结果却是这个东西。”他向下竖大拇指，正在同一位男孩热吻的女孩冲他回敬一根中指。“可说实在的，这还不是我喝过最难以忍受的味道。”詹姆向莱姆斯摇头，向桌子走去。

莱姆斯再喝了一口那杯调和饮料，突然意识到詹姆说的“酒精之外的成分”指的不一定是不含酒精的饮料，又放下了杯子。没看见西里斯倒是很奇怪。他心里想着，试图从人群中搜索自己熟悉，或者说，至少有过公事以外交谈的身影。他注意到先前那个竖中指的女孩又换了一位亲吻的对象。

莱姆斯走回大厅，继续忍受持久不散的音乐冲击自己的耳膜。选择参加真是个疯狂的选择。他没有派对经验，甚至没有与人相处的经验。他有些尴尬地扯着稍短的西装袖口，想要遮住一条五年前的伤疤。那也是酒瓶。他看着摔在地上大大小小的瓶子想。事实上，大部分都是酒瓶。对于喝酒这件事情，莱姆斯有些不理性的抵触的情绪，而理性通过枚举喝酒的害处为这种情绪提供了支持。他挤过人群，走上螺旋形楼梯，看着一点点下降的大厅里的男女。他的身体在一点点从彩色的灯光之中抽离开来。

糟透了。莱姆斯对着镜子里的自己。他将水龙头保持开着的状态——不是最大水流。这是一种顽劣的恶习，他这么想着，可水声将他暂时从一切形式的自卑中拉了出来，拽入另一种不良的情绪。他心里知道要感谢詹姆的好意，同时对于自己不能领情而心生愧疚。也许走之前该向他打个招呼。莱姆斯想。这时，帘子后面传来的喘息声打断了他的思绪。他立马关上水龙头。洗手间没有开灯，仅仅借着一楼的灯光不足以分辨帘子背后究竟有几个人。站在昏暗的房间里，他一时间不知道接下来该怎么办。楼下的洗手间坐满了分享毒品的瘾君子。他又不想闯入任何一间卧房。莱姆斯在这里听着断断续续的乐曲，夹杂着清晰的人声。他走出洗手间，然后靠在墙边，坐在红金色的波斯手作地毯上，借着墙壁去听洗手间传来的声音。然后他回忆。过去的很多片段像是挂在细线上的照片，被一股脑撤了出来。因为无事可做，他主动去进行这种不愉快的回忆。不知道多久，莱姆斯突然被踢醒，同回忆中一样的疼痛将他拉回现实。他看见西里斯，他的室友，正阴郁地低头看向他，眼里闪着恶毒的目光。

“专门来听墙角，卢平？”他打开洗手间的灯，接下来是帘子被拉开的声音。一声惊呼和低沉的叫骂从帘子后面传了出来。

“不是，我喝多了混和潘趣酒。”尽管西里斯嘲笑他的措辞，莱姆斯还是站了起来。“谢谢你，我想我当时神志有些不清醒。”他匆忙拐弯，下楼，一路上撞见好几间没有关紧门的卧房内部的光景，却一直没敢回头。


End file.
